<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Decisions by Toshua</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915494">Decisions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toshua/pseuds/Toshua'>Toshua</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate SG-1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:02:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toshua/pseuds/Toshua</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Decisions for the future</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel Jackson &amp; Jack O'Neill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Decisions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been in a funk about the future for months.  You'll have to forgive me on my glass half empty thoughts.  If someone wants to take this and run with it feel free.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The time of year for camping was months past. The trees were bare limbed against a cold winter sky. The campground was empty; even the Ranger’s station was closed for the winter. The state of the art RV was nestled into a grove of tall hemlock. The camouflage colors blended well into the trees and the huge boulders acting as a windbreak. A well banked campfire popped and cracked, sending warm layers of heat into the air from the flames. Half of the fire ring was a stack of stones that reflected back the heat to the man sprawled on a log, his booted feet almost touching the burning logs. Short silver hair peeped from under a heavy blue stocking cap. He was bundled in leather and fur, gloves wrapped around a silver thermal coffee mug.</p>
<p>“Want a top off?” A thermal carafe appeared over his shoulder. </p>
<p>“Sure.” He held out his mug and inhaled the steam as his mug was filled. “Thanks.” Daniel Jackon straddled the log Jack O’Neill was sprawled on. </p>
<p>“You're going to come clean? Why you demanded we come up here, in the middle of nowhere, in the middle of winter?” </p>
<p>Daniel sipped his coffee before meeting Jack’s eyes. Neither man was young anymore; senior years had snuck up on both of them. While General Jack O’Neill (retired) was a craggy faced silver haired soldier Daniel Jackson was almost bald and a few pounds heavier around his waist and hips. He stared through glasses emphasizing lots of fine wrinkles in his tanned face.<br/>
“Time to make a decision Jack.” </p>
<p>Jack stared at his longtime companion. “You’re gonna have to give me some details, Danny. Decisions about what?” </p>
<p>“Jack, it’s time to go. We’ve died for this planet, this country. We’ve saved the planet, watched friends die and stood between Earth and everything the galaxy can throw at it. We’ve fought the Goa'uld, the Ori, the Wraith. We can’t fight what is coming.” </p>
<p>“And what’s coming?” </p>
<p>“Jack.” Jackson sighed. “We’ve been watching what’s been happening over the last several years. We’re seeing our political system collapse. We’re seeing scientists being threatened because of their research and alarm over climate change. Progressive ideas are being repressed. The people trying to speak out for the people who can’t speak are being destroyed. We’re watching people die by the thousands by heat, drought, famine, disease. Every step the human race makes forward it’s taking two steps backward. We’re old, Jack. We’ve seen lots and lots of things across the galaxy. But what we’re seeing on Earth we’ve seen on other<br/>
planets. Planets that are burned out husks. Planets where survivors are scraping their way back from a planet wide disaster. From climate change to overpopulation Earth is heading that way. Time to go.” </p>
<p>“You saying we should run Danny?” </p>
<p>“We’ve done all we can, Jack. If we stay we’ll be the ones watching the planet die. We have the resources to pick out a location, build a fortress, stock it and ignore the rest of the world. But there are others who can’t. People we care for, people we’d want to save. But we have a place we can go to. We can take the smartest, the best of humankind, start over. A couple of generations from now humans can look and see if Earth is still livable. They can decide if they want to come back. Or maybe they will have the knowledge and will to fix the planet.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t spend my life fighting aliens and protecting the planet to tuck tail and run, Danny.” </p>
<p>“No you didn’t. Neither did I. If we stay we’re going to end up bitter old men fighting something we can’t win against. We’re dinosaurs, Jack. Nobody is going to listen to us, to our knowledge, to our wars. But we can protect a small group of scientists, explorers, forward thinking people, who are under threat.” </p>
<p>“I take it you have a plan? Where are we going?” </p>
<p>“Yes, I have a plan. Been working on it for about a year. Atlantis has designated several towers for refugees from Earth. Your mini-me is in charge there now and he’s been helping me move supplies every time Apollo makes a trip to Pegasus. Atlantis has been self sufficient for the last five years. The planet she is on can handle a population of a couple million. They know we’re coming.” </p>
<p>Jack looked into his coffee. “So I just say yes? What happens if I say no?” </p>
<p>Daniel looked into the sky, blinking furiously at what Jack had said. He took a sip of his coffee before looking back at Jack. “I send a text to someone in the mountain to tell them we’re not coming. Then it will be up to them to take the next steps.” </p>
<p>Jack poured his coffee into the fire. He stood up and started kicking ashes over the flames. He reached for Danny’s cup and poured it over the coals. Once the fire was just smoking Jack tucked his hands into his pockets and stared at Jackson. </p>
<p>“Guess it’s yes.” He reached down and pulled Daniel to his feet. “Now what?” </p>
<p>Daniel smiled and pulled out his phone. He pushed one key and waited a second. “Noah’s Ark is a go,” he spoke into the phone then hung up. He took Jack’s hand and pulled him into the RV. Seconds later there was a flash of light and the campsite was empty.</p>
<p>Toshua 2020</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>